Rukia My Sweet, I Will Save You!
by Toshihiro Fumi
Summary: Rukia hilang! Ichigo pun bingung nyarinya. Kemana Rukia sebenarnya! Ternyata Rukia diculik! Siapa yang nyulik rukia? hehe, silakan baca. Teman2 yang udah pernah ngasi komentar di FB tolong dibaca lagi, ada yang udah ku ubah. Please R&R. OOC/OC.


Minna-sama!! *panik*  
Ini tadinya naskah kabaret yang kubuat untuk acara ulang tahun komunitas ku. Buat para anak FFN yang liat ini, mohon dibaca n kasi ide, saran, kritik n kalo bisa usul tambahan yg lain yh!! *puppy eyes*

Bagaimana pun, saia perlu bantuan dari rekan sekalian.. -halah-

Walau dah ku taro di FB, buat rekan sekalian yg dah pada komentarin, tetep baca n review yh... dan jelaskan dimana yang kalian sebut garing... , -kebanyakan pake kata rekan nih...-

oya, ini sudah sedikit saia rombak dan ada beberapa bagian yang diilangin dan ditambahin...

panduan : ide cerita awal sih ngikutin ide nya bleach movie 3.. hehehe.  
OOC n OC warning!

disclaimer :  
BLEACH – TITE KUBO  
SHUGO CHARA! – PEACH-PIT  
NARUTO – MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
MAGISTER NEGI MAGI – KEN AKAMTSU  
SAILOR MOON – NAOKO TAKEUCHI

Mohon bantuan Le Mal n Red-chan! Kalo mau, komentari ceritanya.

Inget! Bagaimanapun ini adalah humor kabaret!!

* * *

Hari itu di Seireitei, entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba ceritanya langsung dimulai. Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul di tengah jalan dengan panik, sambil megangin kepalanya.

"Ichi… kok kayaknya panik yah?? Apa gerangan yang sudah terjadi pada dirimu??" tanya sebuah suara asing.

Ichigo langsung nyariin sumber suara dengan bingung. "woooaahh!! Siapa tuh yang ngomong??"

"Ini naratornya... salam kenal yah Ichi!! Oiya, kamu kenapa sih?" sebuah suara yang ternyata suara author, eh, narator nanya lagi.

"Kamu tau nggak?!" Ichigo ngomong kayak nantangin si narator, tangannya di pinggang persis guru killer nanya kenapa muridnya belum buat peer.

"Nggak." jawab si narator dengan imut seimut-imutnya sampe jadi amit-amit.

"RukiaAA ILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Ichigo pake toa, persis di deket kuping si narator

-ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg- narator diem. Jam berhenti berdetak. Authornya diem juga. Jangkrik diluar rumah saia juga diem

"Terus urusan gue apa?" si narator nanya dengan bloon, setelah sembuh dari budek sesaat nya barusan.

"Terus napa tadi nanya, dodol!" raung Ichigo pada narator berdosa itu."Huhuhu... Rukia my sweet... kamu dimana sekarang?" Ichigo malah nangis bombay sambil jongkok di pojokan, terus meluk lutut sambil muter-muterin jari. Si narator tiba-tiba muncul dan ngusap-ngusap punggungnya Ichigo.

"Cup.. cup.. cup.. Kurosaki-kun jangan nangis gitu dong… keliatan tambah jelek lho..."

"Lo ngehibur apa mau bikin tambah nangis sih?"

"Tadi sih maunya ngehibur… nggak tau kenapa jadi berubah pikiran." Sahut si narator seenak es krim, pizza, hamburger, susu…-ketauan lapernya-

"Halah, bodo ah! Yang penting sekarang dimana Rukia?! Lo kan naratornya, sebenernya Rukia my sweet kemana?"

"Lho, kalo gue kasi tau, ntar nggak jadi cerita dong!! Gue udah susah-susah ngerubah formatnya fadi fanfic!" jawab si narator dengan sewot. "Cari sendiri yah! Sori, gue sibuk!" Dan akhirnya si narator menghilang. Ichigo hanya terpana, terdiam, dan terpaku menatap kepergian si narator kejam sambil disapu tiupan angin.

"Perasaan nih angin dingin bener..." pikir si shinigami strawberry. Pas Ichigo nengok ke belakang, nggak taunya ada beberapa orang gaje yang ngipasin dia pake buku, koran, kipas sate, kipas angin...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Ichigo teriak membahana, sampai seantero seireitei berguncang, tapi anehnya nggak ada yang nyadar. "Pergi kalian semua!! Ntar gue masuk angin!"

Entah kenapa, orang-orang itu nurut dan pergi dengan sendirinya tanpa diantar. Ya iyalah, perginya aja nggak dijemput! Ichi melongok, dan akhirnya dia pun tersadar kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melongok demikian. Untuk mengerjakan hal bodoh itu ada waktunya bukan? Ichigo pun akhirnya memulai lagi pencarian Rukia

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa…… kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?" Dilantunkannya lagu dari sebuah band asli Lampung, yang walaupun saia orang Lampung tapi ogah dengerinnya.

Tiba-tiba, Hisagi muncul langsung dihadapan Ichigo. Hisagi ngeliatin Ichigo kayak orang purba ngeliat mobil lewat.

"Hisagi-san, tolong aku! Rukia hilang!" Ichigo langsung meluk-meluk Hisagi dan langsung ditendang sama Hisagi sampai mental 3 meter.

"Siapa kamu? Siapa Rukia? Siapa yang ilang? Lha, Siapa aku?" Hisagi jadi nanya kayak orang bego sambil nunjuk ke arah mukanya sendiri.

Si Ichi langsung duduk bersimpuh sambil megangin pipinya, latar belakangnya udah garis-garis hitam.

"Masa nggak inget sama aku, setelah apa yang pernah kita lakukan bersama?" Tampang Ichigo jadi berubah sok imut dan membuat Hisagi merinding melihatnya.

"Aa... a.. aku.. aku... seingatku... aku ini normal..." –swt-

"Heh? Kenapa jadi kayak begitu? Dasar aneh... "

"E-ehm, yang tadi lupain ajah!" Hisagi langsung mengembalikan tampangnya yang cool itu dan berdiri lebih tegak. " gue nggak kenal ama lo!! Lo siapa?! Ryoka kan?! Udalah, ngaku deh! Ryoka kan!!"

"Heh! Kok lo maksa seh?! Gue nih bukan ryoka! Tapi mantan doang taook!" Ichigo ngebalas teriak nggak kalah sangar. Tampang setannya keluar lagi. –ditendang Ichigo-

"Uso!! Boong!! Lo pasti ryoka! Yakin deh ama gue!!" Hisagi tetep ngotot sama pikirannya.

"Ngotot! Dibilangin bukan juga!!"

"Kok ngeyel seh?! Dibilangin lo ntuh ryoka! Ngajak berantem ya?"

"Nggak! Gue nggak ngajak berantem!!" Ichigo sudah capek, bingung juga kenapa Hisagi jadi kayak gitu. "Hadoh, aku tuh cuma nanya dimana Rukia!"

"Halah, berisik!!" Kahirnya Hisagi narik Kazeshini nya dan langsung nyerang Ichigo. Ichigo yang Nggak bisa melawan cuma nahan pakai zangetsunya. Entah darimana terdengar suara lagu velonica yang dibawakan oleh fujoshi, eh, futoshi mengalun mendampingi pertempuran aneh itu.

(orang lewat beryukata bawa papan ronde sambil keliling gag jelas)

Sementara itu, di tempat yang lain.. tempat yang sangat buruk sekali, sampai-sampai nyamuk, tikus, lalet, kecoa dkk aja nggak mau idup di situ... awannya selalu mendung, walau nggak pernah turun ujan.. nyari air susah.. penduduknya menderita kemalangan terus menerus.. tempat itu bernama.... –sfx- ( ada yang bisa bantu kasi nama?? ), rajanya bernama Zeon bellstrife. Wakilnya bernama Tendou shouji dan penasihat raja nya adalah seseorang bernama Fujiwara.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahhh!!!" siapa itu yang tertawa demikian nggak tau dirinya? Oh, itu adalah Raja Zeon, penguasa tempat itu. Tanah tempatnya berpijak sampai berguncang sehingga para bawahannya, Tendou dan Fuji terpaksa berpegangan pada tembok sambil menutup hidung karena sang raja tertawa dengan akhiran "h" yang tidak mengenakkan,

"Aku telah mendapatkan salah satu dari 4 keluarga bangsawan!!!" Seru si Raja Zeon dengan lantangnya. Liat aja tanda serunya ada 3.

"Emangnya anak ini mau di apain raja?" Tanya sang wakil, Tendou.

Raja Zeon diam dan berpikir, "Nggak tau juga nih... hehe"

Sang penasihat yang bernama Fuji mendekat dan menghampiri Rukia yang diikat di dekat singgasana Raja Zeon, "Dek, namanya siapa??" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba ada orang lewat yang memakai yukata nyeletuk seenak jidatnya, "Teguh Widodo..." tentu aja sambil lewat doang...

Fuji : -ngelempar geta ke orang lewat, balik ke Rukia lagi-

"Namanya siapa dek??" Tanya si Fuji lagi.

"Nama saia Kuchiki Rukia..." Jawab Rukia dengan imut dan sok manis.

"Hmm, nama yang bagus. Kamu anaknya penurut dan mudah bergaul. Kamu cocok jadi pelukis dan kamu tidak cocok bekerja di air. Dan, kamu pasti adiknya Kuchiki Byakuya" Komentar si Fuji sambil senyum-senyum ke Rukia.

"Makasih om, saia emang penurut... sampai-sampai dieksekusi aja saia nurut lho! Tapi saia ini shinigami om, bukan pelukis.. kok om tau si saia ini adiknya Kuchiki Byakuya?" Rukia bales nanya sambil ikutan senyum-senyum.

"Baka!! jelas-jelas namamu itu Kuchiki!!" Rukia jadi di semprot sama Fuji saking bloonnya. "Lagipula... kalau kamu bukan Kuchiki, ngapain kami culik?!"

"om pinter deh..."

Fuji terdiam, membeku sambil merhatiin Rukia. "Nih anak otaknya barusan goyang apa emang udah stres begini dari dulu yah?" pikir Fuji sambil sweatdrop.

"Jadi inti pembicaraan ini apa sih?!" Tanya Tendou akhirnya setelah bingung ngeliat si penasihat jadi diem begitu dan si raja malah asik main game PSP "bleach: heat the soul"

"Apa ya?? Aku juga bingung..." jawab si Fuji setelah tersadar dari 'beku'nya.

Tendou menghela nafas pasrah. Terkadang dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa tergabung dalam trio aneh ini. "sebagai penasihat, hsrusnya kamu mikir juga dong enaknya anak ini diapain..." ujar Tendou dengan sabar.

"Gimana kalo kita pakai dia untuk minta rebusan aja... eh, maksud saya, tebusan, raja..." usul Fuji.

Raja Zeon pun berpikir sejenak, lalu tertawa lagi. "Hahahahahaahh!!"

Tendou dan Fuji pun kembali berpegangan pada tembok sambil menutup hidung dengan sabar.

"Boleh juga ide kamu itu.. lagipula negara kita ini negara miskin. Gimana kalo kita minta tebusan 1 miliyar yen?" lanjut Raja Zeon.

"Gila lo!! Lo mau ngebunuh nii-sama gue ?! mikir dikit dong!" Rukia ngamuk, nggak tega sama Byakuya.

"Maaf yah.. tapi saat ini negara kami sedang perlu uang..." kata Fuji sambil melempar death glare nya ke Rukia. Lalu ketiga trio aneh itu saling ber-coss-ria, melupakan keberadaan Rukia disitu sejenak.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuu... Ichigo... Nii-sama... Tolong aku dong..." Rikia jadi nangis bombay.

* * *

Sementara itu di Seireitei...

Pertarungan Ichigo n Hisagi udah selesai karena Ichigo nya keburu kabur ke karakura sebelum Hisagi memanggil anak buahnya yang lain..

"wah, sekarang gue ada di dunia nyata nih.. sekarang, mesti buru-buru cari bantuan buat nemuin Rukia!!" kata Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suatu teriakan lebay yang memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. "kurooooooooosakiiiii-kuuuun!!"

Ichigo pun menoleh ke sumber suara, "Inoue!! Jangan terek-tereak begitu!"

Sementara itu orang-orang lewat yang ngeliatin Inoue langsung pada bisik-bisik, "ih ngomong sama siapa sih?? Gila ya??"

"Ngapain disini, Kurosaki-kunhh? Diusir dari seireitei ya? Atau ketauan selingkuh ama Kuchiki-san, terus diputusin yah?" tanya Inoue bertubi-tubi, sampai Ichigo memar-memar karenanya.

"Enak aja! Rukia ILAAAAAAAAAAAANG TAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!!" tentu saja ini teriakan Ichigo, bukan?

"Apakh? Kuchiki-san mutusin Kurosaki-kun trus ngilang karena nggak mau liat Kurosaki-kun lagi!? Jangan-jangan nggak cocok ya?" Inoue pun terus bertanya seperti seorang bodoh dan membuat Ichigo pusing karenanya -sedih amat deh Ichigo-

"Heh!! Satu-satunya penghalang hubungan gue ama Rukia tuh cuma lo taoookk!!" akhirnya Ichigo menjawab dengan jawaban yang –harusnya- bisa dimengerti Inoue.

"Apakh? Gitu yah?? Maaf deh, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Oke, oke.. kalo gitu, sebagai permintaan maaf, lo mesti bantuin gue cari Rukia!!" perintah Ichigo.

Inoue berpikir sebentar, "kok males yah...cari sendiri aja deh!!" dan gadis itu pun pergi ngeloyor.

Tiba-tiba terdenagr suara aneh lagi yang tak diketahui darimana sumbernya, "Hoi, Inoue!! Di naskah kemaren kan lo bantuin Ichigo!! Gemana seh?! Kalo improvisasi yang bener dikit napah??"

"Oh.. yah... gitu ya? Yaudah deh... Kurosaki-kun... saia bantuin deh.. abisnya si narator nyuruhnya kayak begituh..." si Inoue pun akhirnya nurut setelah dimarahin langsung sama naratornya.

"Okeh, kalo gitu kita mau ngapain dulu?"

"Kalo gitu saia panggilin temen2 baru saiah!! Girls!!" dia pun langsung bergaya ala cheerleader dan muncul 2 orang aneh yang langsung dan ikut nari-nari gaje bareng Inoue. Penampilan mereka ditutup dengan pose ala opening bleach yang shojo s.

"Kenalin nih, temen-temen baru saiah..." kata Inoue setelah puas nari-nari gak jelas.

Ichigo swt. "Ketemu di mana loh orang-orang kayak geneh?"

"Kenalin nih gue Tenten. kunoIchi dari Konohagakure,, gue nerima tugas dari Godaime-sama... tapi ketinggalan di karakura.." salah satu dari dua orang itu memperkenalkan diri. Oh, namanya Tenten...

"Kalo saia Yaya yuiki. Salah satu dari 5 guardian SD seiyo... jabatan Yaya di ace chair.." orang kedua pun ikut ngenalin dirin. Oh, namanya Yaya...

Ichigo bengong sebentar, "kok kalian bisa ngelihat gue??"

"Sebenernya... ini rahasia lho... gue udah nemuin jurus pupil baru, dengan cara menyimpan cakra di mata!! Jurus pupil ini Lebih hebat dari byakugan, sharingan atopun rinnegan!!"

"Heh! Udah mati aja belagu anda!!" ujar Yaya dengan kejam.

"Ssst!! jangan bilang-bilang, dasar nggak punya akhlak!" balas Tenten lebih kejam lagi.

"Mati?? Lo konpaku??? Sini gue konsou!" Ichigo langsung nyiapin zanpakutounya dan diarahin ke Tenten.

"Ntar kalo lo ngonsou gue, siapa yang mau bantu lo nyari Rukia?! Hayo?! Masih punya niat buat ngonsou gue?" si Tenten bisa-bisaan ngancam Ichigo tuh..

"Hn, oke lah! gue ngonsou lo kalo Rukia udah ketemu. Tapi, lo, yang namanya Yaya..kok bisa ngeliat gue?"

"Nggak pernah baca shugo chara yah, Ichi-kun?? Yaya tuh punya shugo chara.. makanya bisa juga ngeliat shinigami macam anda..." jelas Yaya panjang lebar sambil niunjuk-nunjuk mukanya Ichigo

"Umm... nggak ngerti sih... tapi bodo ah! yaa!! Sekarang kita cari Rukia!!"

Lalu, Ichigo dkk kembali lagi ke soul society dan memulai pencarian Rukia. Mereka belom tau kalo Rukia diculik ama Raja Zeon dari kerajaan antah berantah

Di SS..

"Hadoh... mesti cari Rukia kemana lagi yah!! Boku wa hontoui ni tsukarete! Gue dah capek banget.." Ichigo langsung jatoh tepar ditanah.

"Ya elonya dudul!! Masa nyari Kuchiki-san nyampe ke konoha, kirigakure, amegakure, malah nyampe nyamperin markasnya akatsuki, trus dikejer-kejer ama zetsu buat di dinner!! Mikir dong!! Masa Kuchiki-san nyampe ke markas akatsuki!?" Tenten ngamuk.

"Iya!! Lo nyampe ke seiyo gakuen pula! Ujung2-ujungnyah cuma ketemu sama ikuto-kun doang...—" Yaya ikutan ngamuk, tapi kata-katanya terputus karena ada orang dateng.

"Apakh?! Ketemu ikuto-kun?? Mau dong!! Saia ngfan banget!!" seru orang lewat yang tau-tau sok akrab gabungan sama Ichi dkk.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Inoue.

"Orang lewat. Udah. Nggak usah dipeduliin, anggep aja orang gila." Kata suara asing yang sudah pasti itu narator.

Mereka langsung ribut lagi mikirin dimana Rukia. Si orang lewat cuma disapu tiupan angin. –sfx-

"Heh, lo ngapain masih disini? Pergi! Ntar Yaya berubah karakter nih!!"

Dan akhirnya si orang lewat itu pergi dengan tertib.

"Yaya, Inoue-san, temenin aku bentar dun.. mau ke wc nih.." pinta Tenten pada Yaya dan Inoue.

"Ayo kita temenin. Kurosaki-kuhnh, chotto matte kudasai yo! Tolong tunggu bentar yah!!" kata Inoue, lalu ngabur entah kemana bareng para gadis itu nemenin tente nyari wc.

Saat Ichigo tinggal sendirian, tau-tau Hisagi nongol lagi.-sfx-

"Eh, lo ryoka tadi!! Sekarang lo gak bisa kabur dari gue!!"

"Hi-Hisagi-san... udah dibilangin saia ini bukan ryoka!! Saia mau cari Rukia!!" jelas Ichigo entah keberapa kalinya.

"Siapa Rukia?? Ryoka juga ya?" tanya Hisagi

"Jangan-jangan ingetan mereka tentang gue n Rukia ilang lagi kayak waktu the movie 3 yang fade to black ntoh.." gumam Ichigo sambil sok mikir.

"Fufufu... nggak kayak gitu kok, Kurosaki-kun" tiba-tiba terdengar suatu suara aneh nan cempreng di telinga Ichigo.

"Lo lagi!! Lo tuh sapa sih??" tanya Ichi pada orang lewat. Oh, orang lewat...

"Ada aja. Tapi saia ini adalah......"

"Adalah..." si orang lewat nyalain 'sok misterius mode'.

"Saia ini bawahan Raja Zeon!!"

"Raja Zeon?? Siapa? Tukang sampah ya?"

"Coba tebak..."

"Bukang obat ya? Udah deh, siapa si Raja Zeon ntuh?! Mau kena gatsuga tenshou gue?! Nyari mati ya?!"

"Weiisss... slow but sure ya... shinigami daihou emang keren ya..."

"Mau lo apa sih??"

Hisagi yang udah bete gara-gara dianggurin aja dari tadi akhirnya teriak juga, " HOOOOOII!! Apaan seh? Gue dianggurin aja nih dari tadi!!"

"Diem!! Ganggu tau!!"

Dan, Hisagi pun terdiam ditemani tiupan angin...

"Ufufufufufu... aku tau.. kalau kau mau nyari Kuchiki Rukia... datang saja ke bandara besok sore..." kata si orang lewat sok misterius.

"Bukan bandara kan, dodol!!" bentak si narator yang tau-tau ikutan. Wah, sok ngeksis nih...

"Oiya. Datang ke... aduh, namanya gue lupa. Tapi, dari sini, lurus terus ampe 3 blok, ada belokan ke kanan ampe ujung. Ada jembatan, belok kiri, ada bunderan, belok kanan. Ada gang kecil, masuk, terus cari yang cat biru, depan warung nasi padang." jelas si orang lewat dengan full body language. Bayangkan saja sendiri.

"Disana ada Rukia?!" seru Ichigo nggak percaya.

"Bukan. Nto kantor polisi. Kali lo bisa tanya disana.. dodol!! Iya, disana ada Kuchiki Rukia!!"

"Makasih lo!!" kata Ichigo. Lalu, si orang lewat itu pun pergi ngeloyor.

"Udahan ngomongnya?? Ayo berantem sekarang!!" Hisagi yang dari tadi disapu tiupan angin akhirnya ngomong juga. Ditariknya zanpakutou bernama kazeshini itu.

"Bole deh.. sambil nunggu Inoue dkk balik...."

Tak lama, para gadis itu kembali.

"Kurosaki-kuhnh!! Ayo kita pergi lagi!" panggil Inoue.

"Udah selesai ya? Ya udah, sayonara, Hisagi-san!!" Ichigo pin ngibrit bareng para gadis.

"E-e-e-ehh!! Lo gk bisa kabur lagi sekarang!!" teriak Hisagi sambil ngejar Ichigo.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Ichigo dkk berhasil kabur dari kejaran Hisagi-fukutaichou... mereka langsung menuju ke alamat yang dikasi tau orang lewat tadi.

"Kurosaki-kuhnh... kuk nggak ada sapa-sapa??"

"Sebenernya kita disuruh kesini masih besok sore..."

"Gimana sih! Terpaksa deh kita nunggu ampe besok, sore pula!!" Yaya mulai ngomel lagi.

"Udalah.. gapapa.." kata si Tenten dengan sabar. Atau pasrah?

Tau-tau nongol tiga orang, aneh yang satu megangin Rukia.

"Rukia!!"

"Oo.. itu yang namanya Rukia... kecil ya.."

"Berisik!! Lo juga kecil!!"

"Hahahahahh!! Kalian datang terlalu cepat... kan orang lewat tadi bilang besok sore..."

"Hah! Berarti lo yang katanya namanya Raja Zeon ntuh ya? Jadi lo yang nyulik Rukia?!" kata Ichigo sambil ngacungin zangetsu ke muka Raja Zeon.

"Iye. Gue yang nyulik Rukia! Coz gue mau minta tebusan ama Byakuya 1 miliar yen!!" jawab si raja yang hobi ketawa itu dengan santainya.

"Sia-sia taokk!! Wong pas Kuchiki-san mau dieksekusi, Byakuya bodo-bodo amat.." celetuk Inoue tanpa berpikir.

"Apakh!?" -all-

"Kakak mengerikan.." Tendou geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sungguh malang nasibmu nak.." Fuji menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia.

"Aku tak menyangka ada kakak begitu..." Yaya menitikkan air mata saking terharunya.

"Heh!! Kok jadi ngejelek-jelekin niisama gue sih!!" rutuk Rukia. "gitu-gitu kan ganteng..."

"..." -all-

"Zeon!! Beraninya kau nyolong Rukia!! Kau akan berhadapan denganku!" teriak Ichigo pada Raja Zeon.

"Ini udah berhadapan..."

"Maksud gue.. aku akan menghabisimu!! Hyaahhhh!!-"

"Rasakan ini sagitta magica!! Lic lac la..---"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Inoue menghentikan pertarungan itu. "tungguuuuuuu!!"–gaya lebay-

-Tenten, Inoue, Yaya ngambil pose, sementara yang lain diam membeku-

"Beraninya kau..." Inoue mengucapkan kalimat awal.

"Menculik teman kami!!" Yaya melanjutkan. yah, ala sailormoon gitu lah!

"Kami tidak akan..." giliran Tenten yang ngomong.

"Memaafkanmu!!" Inoue lagi.

"Kami, utusan keadilan..." Yaya lagi.

"Atas nama cinta, dengan kekuatan bulan, akan menghukummu!! Henshin!! kami akan mengalahkanmu!! Baka ranger hadir!!" para gadis itu masang pose charlie's angels.

"Baka orange!!" -Inoue-

"Baka ping!!" -Tenten-

"Baka black!!" -Yaya-

"Sejak kapan sailormoon, shinigami n negima bergabung??" tanya Tendou bingung melihat fenomena alam yang tak biasa itu.

"Kami kan mengurus 2 orang ini, kau urus Raja Zeon, Kurosaki-kuhnh!!!" seru Inoue sambil mulai melawan Tendou dan Fuji.

Lalu... bertarunglah mereka... Tendou n Fuji melawan baka ranger. Ichigo melawan Raja Zeon. Rukia dianggurin

"Rasakan ini, serangan terakhir ku!!! Gatsuga tenshooooouuuu!!!"

"Sagitta magica ku nggak mempan!! Tidaaaaaaak!!"

sfx : dhuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaarrr!

"Aku kalaaaaaaaahhh!!!" pekik si Raja Zeon untuk terakhir kali.

Ichigo yang sudah ngalahin Zeon lansung ketawa, terus lari ke arah Rukia –sfx:gallop or kimi wo mamotte, kimi wo aishite-

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan??" dirangkulnya cewek itu dengan lembut...

"I-iya.. aku nggak papa kuk.. makasih ya..."

"Huhuhhuh... Kurosaki-kuhnh.. Kuchiki-san.." Inoue nangis bombay ngeliat pasangan itu.

"Yah.. hepi ending nih!!" kata Tenten agak menyesal. kenapa? hoho, kan habis ini di dikonsou Ichigo!

"YayaYaya.... hepi ending..."

Tau-tau Hisagi nongol sambil ngos-ngosan ngacung-ngacungin zanpakutou nyh.

"Eh!! Balik lo!! Urusan kita belon selese!!"

"Walah..."

Ada yang ingat apa kabar nya si orang lewat?

OWARI.

* * *

hoho, owari dah!

Akhirnya ku upload juga nh, gara2 si rabi -nyubitin rabi-. eh, tapi tadi siang yori jg minta upload, ya udah deh, ku kebut ngerjainnya... padahal ini fic pertama yang ku publish setelah satu tahun tidur panjang.. XP

Buat yang bantuin bikin judul.. ehm, ehm.. special thanks ku jejelin dengan paksa!! hohoho, arigatou tenny to rabi!! wkwkwk.

Ehm, buat rekan sekalian yang udah ngasi komentar di FB, tetep review disini yh..

Menurut kalian...

1. bikin ketawa nggak sih?

2. garing nggak?

3. kalo jelek, bagusnya kyk gimana?

4. endingnya pas nggak?

5. ada yang bisa kasi ide kemana perginya orang lewat??

6. pertarungan Ichi sama Hisagi mendingan gimana? -kata yonchan pake semprotan nyamuk.. wkwkw-

7. chara favorite kalian siapa disini?

ps : bwt yg nggak tau, jurusnya Zeon tuh jurus yang dipake sama evangeline ak mcdowell di magister negi magi.

kalo dilanjutin : "lic lac la lac lilac kene tetos astrapto dete meto diostukos!!"  
jurus high ancient tipe petir yang sering dipake ma thousand master.. kyaa!!

ehm, ya udah..  
makasih yah minna-sama!! makasih banget!

MOHON BANTUANNYA!! *bungkukin badan*  
hontou ni onegaishimasu..

jadi, ayo teken ijo-ijo yg dibawah ini dengan tulus dan hati bersih.. -dilempar piso-

HIDUP ICHIRUKI! -sampe kabaret komunitas aja kubikin IchiRuki-

-Toshihiro Fumi-


End file.
